She Is Mine
by judged-by-God
Summary: Finally updated!
1. She Is Mine

-Hey guys well this is just gonna be some short one-shots about Jake and Sam as kids and then later as they are growing up. Hope you like it!!! R&R please!!!!!

One-Shot 1: She. Is. Mine.

"Look after her well Jake, she's yours for now." Wyatt said to the young boy in front of him.

Jake, 14 years old and eager to please this man who was like a second father to him, replied "Yes sir! I won't let anything or anyone near her!"

Wyatt laughed as he watched Jake take his daughters hand and they both run towards the only roller coaster the fair had. It was small and didn't have any loops.

When they got into line, there was another boy about a year older than Jake in front of them. He looked back at them and then kept staring at Sam.

"Hey Sam, im gonna go to the restroom, will you save my spot in line?" "Sure"

Once Jake was gone, the older boy decided to talk to Sam.

"Hey," he said in what he thought was a "sexy" voice to Sam, you wanna ride in a car with me?" he asked her.

Sam looked uncomfortable. "Well I think im supposed to stay with Jake." She stammered.

"Well Jack isn't here now is he?"

"Its Jake," she started but then said Jake reappeared beside her. "What's going on?" he asked menacingly.

"None of your bees-wax kid." Sneered the older boy.

"Anything concerning Sam is my business." Jake replied.

"Aw does she belong to you or something?"

"Yes as a matter of fact she does. She is mine." Jake said smugly.

"Says who?" he stepped up in Jake's face.

"Says me" Jake too stepped up.

"Well the jokes on you because I think she should belong to me!" And he pushed Jake.

"SHE! IS! MINE!" Jake emphasized each word with a punch. (AN: Yay for Jake D)

"HEY! You two out of the line NOW!" said the man running the ride.

"Come on Sam." He took her hand again, and as angry as he was he took at very gently within his own.

"Im sorry you didn't get to ride the ride Sam" he said after he had cooled off a bit.

"I don't mind. Thank you for defending me" she replied and then gave him a kiss on the check before he could pull away. He blushed.

Just then they got back to Wyatt and Jake reluctantly handed Sam back to her father.

"Jake what happened to your hand son?!" Wyatt asked upon seeing Jake's hand.

"Nothin" he said with his head down. He didn't want Wyatt to think little of him for getting into a fight.

"Daddy, some guy said I should belong to him and so Jake said I belonged to him and then the other guy pushed Jake! And so Jake hit him! And then the man said we had to get out of line." Sam said all of this in about 5 seconds.

Jake blushed even redder. "You did say she was mine sir." He said trying to defend himself a little.

"So I did." Wyatt replied, studying the young man in front of him. "And im very glad I did too." Jake looked up in surprise.

"Thank you for taking care of Sam for me." Wyatt told the him.

"A...a...anytime...s.sir." he stuttered, shocked. Wyatt grinned at the boy. While Sam beamed at him.

Suddenly Wyatt asked, "Sam, did you thank Jake?"

And Sam, not knowing anything was awkward about kissing your best friend, replied "Yes! I kissed him!"

At this Jake became extremely red again. "It was only on the cheek sir I swear!" he almost cried at the man.

Wyatt just laughed at the two of them.

Well that's all folks! Hope you liked it! I might make it more than a one-shot if you guys thing it should. So R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! D

Dani


	2. He Is Going To Die

Okie day, here is another one! R&R please!!!!!

One-Shot 2: He Is Going To Die

Jake was a respectable 17 and a senior in high school.

Today was just another ordinary boring day in history class for him. (AN: No his mom isn't teaching him lol)

He was almost to the point of nodding out since he hadn't got much sleep the night before, when Sam Forester burst into the room tears running down her face.

"Sam?!" he shot up put of his desk and stood tall.

She looked over at the sound of his voice and ran into his arms. The other kids in the class just looked on with confused looks.

The teacher said something to Jake, but Sam was crying and nothing was more important in that moment then making her feel better.

"Sam what's wrong? Sam? Sam you have to tell me what's wrong!" he hated it when she cried. It made him feel weak, feel scared.

"He…he…."she sobbed.

Jake was instantly more alert. "He who?" he asked in a deathly calm voice.

"He…Daniel!" she cried harder into his chest.

"What did he do?" he kept the calm voice only for Sam's sake. He was going to rip this guy to shreds for making his Sam cry.

He was a bit startled by the _his _part but ignored it for the moment.

"He tried to…to…_grab_ me Jake! And then all his friends were laughing when I tried to fight him off and…and…" she couldn't say anything more.

"Did he touch you Sam?"

"He grabbed my arm pretty hard but then I managed to kick him and run into the closest class room."

Jake looked at her left arm and saw it already had bruises forming in the shape of a large hand. Oh man this guy was gonna be very sorry.

"Sam, I want you to go to my mom's class and tell her what happened." He held her at half arms length to tell her this.

"But…but...where are you going to?!" she asked in a strangled voice.

"Just go Sam, please."

"No!" she said indignantly. "Your not gonna go and get hurt just because of something this stupid! I couldn't stand the thought of you getting hurt! Especially because of me." She finished stubbornly. Still sniffling a little though.

"Im not going to get hurt. And besides this guy is going to pay very dearly for causing you pain."

"Jake really, it's just a bruise, it doesn't hurt that bad." San tried to convince him.

"You were crying, you were scared, and this _boy_ is going wish he had never been born."

"Jake…" he cut her off.

"Sam…" then she cut him off.

"This isn't your responsibility Jake." Sam looked down while a few more tears slid down her face.

Jake felt like he had just gotten kicked in the gut by a draft horse.

He had no clue what to say. He _wanted_ to protect her. He wanted _her_ to want him to protect her. He just wanted…._her_.

She interrupted his thoughts.

"You don't have to treat me like your little sister anymore; I know things and feelings change."

He could have been imaging, but he thought he heard her say "Believe me I know" under her breath.

Jake made a decision then. "Im not doing this because I think of you as a sister. I don't think of you as a sister at all."

She looked up curiously.

To him she looked more beautiful then he ever thought possible, her brown eyes were wet with tears and the expression on her face was just as cute as could be.

"Oh…" she trailed off, obviously very confused.

"Im doing this because all I can think about these days is you. When your in pain, for any reason, then im in pain. If your hurting, then im going to hurt whatever or whoever made you hurt." he finished.

"Oh Jake!" she launched herself into his arms. She was crying again, but happily now.

"I love you." He whispered into her ear. He was very pleased when she shivered.

"I love you too." She too whispered it.

Then he kissed her. Not gently, but not roughly either. It was just…_lovingly_.

When they finally broke apart they beamed at each other.

"But you know Sam?"

"Yes Jake?"

"He is still going to die."


	3. She's Not Leaving

Ok guys I know I havnt written in a while but you guys are so nice and everyone says they want another chapter so here it goes! I hope it reaches ur expectations!

One-Shot 3: She's Not Leaving

"That's it! This is the final straw Samantha!"

_Now you know he's serious when he uses my full name. Crap._

Samantha Forester sat on the couch in her Nevada ranch house with her leg in a cast.

"Dad really it was no one's fault! And it could have happened to anyone!"

She had been riding her trusty horse Ace when a bobcat had lunged out and spooked him, making him rear and as he did so Sam had fallen off and crushed her leg.

Luckily the Phantom had come to the rescue and scared off the bobcat but Sam had had no choice but to use her new cell phone to call her dad for help.

He wasn't happy.

"You're going! I can't take it anymore! You're always getting hurt! Do you know how hard that is on a dad?!"

_I felt a mixture of emotions. Anger because he was trying to make me leave again. Guilt because I kept causing him pain even without meaning to. And sadness because it looked like I was really going to have to go back._

Just then my best friend since childhood Jake Ely came in.

_This will not be pretty _I predicted

"What's going on?"

Jake of course knew about my accident, he had held my hand while the doctor casted it, which gave me weird feelings in my gut that I wasn't quite ready to deal with at the moment.

"She's leaving" Dad replied shortly.

Jake had a look of astonishment on his face.

"But…." He trailed off without finishing.

Silent tears started to fall down my cheeks at this point. It was just too much.

"No."

I looked up to see Jake's face now had a determined look on it.

Wyatt turned to look at him with the shocked face Jake had worn just a few moments before.

"What did you say son?"

"I said no. She isn't going, not again"

Jake had _never ever _talked to _anyone,_ much less my dad that way. Pretty sure my mouth was hanging open at this point.

"Boy this aint a vote" my dad replied looking calm, but I could tell he was furious.

"Your right it's not. She isn't going anywhere"

_Oh my God. Did he really just say that?!_

"She is not staying here!" now Dad was yelling and I was getting scared.

"Fine" he turned to me, "Sam lets go"

"Huh?" my dad and I both replied.

"If you won't let her stay here then she is coming to stay at my house" Jake said simply.

"Now hold on a minute!" Dad replied.

"Yes sir?" Calm as could be.

My dad looked at a loss of what to say.

Finally he just said "Okay now let's just try to compromise here"

_Is he really going to let me stay? Jake is amazing!!!_

"Okay let's compromise. She can stay but she and Ace have to take lessons from me"

_When did Jake get so confident?!_

"….well I guess I don't see a problem with that…..so long as she lives here in my house" Dad said sternly.

_Oh my gosh he is actually going to let me stay!_

"That's fine sir" _I swear he almost cracked a smile as he said it._

"I'm going out. See if the cat is still on our land"

"Dad please don't hurt it!" I yelled after him.

Then he was gone and it was just me and Jake.

……_awkward……_

"So….."

He just looked at me.

"Never knew you cared so much" I said trying to make him laugh.

All of a sudden he looked fierce again, "I meant it Sam, I wasn't going to lose you again"

"Jake….."

"No Sam listen. Last time it was bad because I felt so guilty about your accident. But since you been back we've gotten really close again…but in a different way"

Here he paused struggling for words.

"Sam I love you" He looked at me nervously, scratching his neck and shuffling his feet.

"Jake I….I love you too"

Later while we were curled up watching a movie I decided enough time had passed for me to tease him.

"So the next time Dad and I fight can I come stay with you?" I asked laughing, "Maybe we can share a room and everything!"

"Oh ha ha very funny Brat" but he was smiling so I knew it was okay.

Then he was looking down at me gently and said in a more serious tone "Someday Sam….someday"

"Someday what?" I asked confused.

"Someday you will live with me, and we'll share a room" _I blushed beat red at this, _"and your Dad won't be able to send you away from me ever again"

_We both smiled and for the rest of the afternoon we talked about our future together…okay well I talked and Jake commented occasionally…but you get the picture._


End file.
